flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout draft
Tape 1 Hello there i'm an imagineer that worked on the tower of terror replacement called Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout. And im here to talk about my experience in the making of this ride, at first the scriptwriter for the story was the imageneer that came up with the storyline to snow white's scary adventures he was glad to be the head director for the story but we had no idea what he wrote on the scripts. he never showed any draftys to us we only had the chance to see it when testing the ride and we are about to test it soon updates coming soon. Tape 2 so the ride was way darker than i expected but the quee was wonderful it contained many references and secrets the first video was about the collector from the movie series. he was talking about us being apart of his collection as the camera seemed to be filming inside a glass cell he was touring some guests of his and they took pictures to the cameraman the collector also said all of or names breaking the fourth wall. the guardians quietly walked in the background while the collector were talking about us. and the footage stopped as the doors opened we went inside and saw yet another collector video this time he seemed to be giving us orders as if we were his slaves. as he kept giving orders rocket pirated the video and the footage and the tv shut down. rocket came to the room we were in it was a full bodied animatronic that came from a large vent under the tv asw he arrived he stood up and he was smaller then all the adults in the room. he then talked about his plan to save us. Rocket Alright so we have been watching you since he kidnaped you and made you what you are today. Rocket And i have finally came up with a plan that will free you all from his control. Rocket The plan consists on your little ride through the base, me and my gang will cause a distraction to these creatures and i will free you from the elevators with my laser cutter. Rocket If it goes wrong then you will be blamed for the rest of your lives, also il need you to scan your hands before entering the elevators as it is the only way to advance the plan. Rocket Now go on ahead and don't you die now. rocket goes back through the vent and we arrive into the elevators i have been spoiled about two endings one is a good ending and the other is a bad ending. i was expecting the good one but that wasnt the case, the one that opened the door to the elevator told us to stay safe and survive. the elevator went backwards and the shadow of rocket ran infront of the door with his big laser gun and we dropped at high speeds. the screens showcased the guardiens fighting creatures of every kind one by one but they all seemed to lose the fight and die. this was meant to be for kids right... thats pretty messed up the only survivor was rocket and he seemed to be in desperation as he knew that the others died. and he escaped without getting us out and that is how it ended and i was pretty ending with the dark storyline and i told the ceo of the disney company. he said that a sequel was coming for halloween and so i waited impatiently and it came it now had a rock soundtrack called monsters after dark and it was really catchy. once again the rocket animatronic came out but this time his expression was depression well after the others died i can understand him he also was ruder then last time. Rocket you guys just let my friends die! Rocket this whole mission was a waste of valuable people. Rocket you could have warned us but no! Rocket your just empty husks of former human beings however this time il let you out for good. rocket gets out in the vents and we once again arrive at the dropping part this time raccoon is the only one left to fight this huge dragon